To Blink or Not to Blink
by monkee-monk33
Summary: Jeannie and Nelson have plans to get married but is Nelson really Nelson, and what happened to Jeannie's Mom, did she really leave for good?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Ok I don't own any of the characters except Jeanie's mom and Jeanie's cousin so please don't sue lol.  
  
"Hmm. What do you think master?"  
  
"Of what Jeanie?"  
  
"I did not tell you? Well I am going to my cousin Jeanette's wedding. She is getting married to her master. I do not want to go, but mother says-"  
  
"Wait, wait. You have a mother?"  
  
Jeanie looked hurt. "Well yes. Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Yes but I didn't know that jeanies were included. By the way I do like the blue dress better than the pink one."  
  
They would have gone on if Roger hadn't walked in on them.  
  
"Afternoon all!" He said brightly.  
  
"Oh good afternoon Major Healy!"  
  
"What's with the dress Jeanie?"  
  
"Oh you do not like it?" Asked Jeanie, again looking hurt.  
  
"Ah, of course he likes it Jeanie, he was just uh." Tony said awkwardly.  
  
"Surprised. I was surprised." Roger said finishing Tony's statement.  
  
"Mmm. Ok well I must go now or I shall be late."  
  
"Wha- The wedding's today?!"  
  
"Well of course! Why would I be-"  
  
"Oh it's a wedding! That's what's with the dress!" Said Roger butting in.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Hmm. A week."  
  
"A WEEK?!" Said Tony and Roger in unison.  
  
"Well I'm not going all the way to my mother's for one day. That would be silly."  
  
"What am I supposed to do without you for a week? I can barely go a day!" 


	2. Chapter 2

I can barely go a day!" Exclaimed Tony almost hysterically.  
  
"I am sure you will find something to do. Now I really must be going or I will be late." And before Tony or Roger could protest, she had blinked herself to another world.  
  
"Well this is great. I'm jeanieless for a week." Said Tony blankly.  
  
"Aw c'mon it won't be so bad. We can play golf and cards and watch baseball all guilt free! And Bellows will have nothing to be suspicious about for a whole week! Think of the possibilities!"  
  
"All right," said Tony at length, "Lets go play some golf!"  
  
So they spent the rest of the afternoon playing golf and watching baseball.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Oh Jeanie it is so good to see you again it really is," cried a tall, beautiful woman with blue hair.  
  
"Oh it is good to see you too mamma. Where is Jeanette, for that is my reason for being here?" Jeanie replied sounding somewhat agitated.  
  
"Oh. Oh right over there dear."  
  
"Thank you." She waltzed over to a large table with a large woman at the center stuffing her face.  
  
"Jeanie! Is that you? You're so thin!" The woman exclaimed through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Well yes it is me. Is the wedding over?"  
  
"Aw sweetie the wedding hasn't even started. Come pop a squat and talk to me!"  
  
"Okay," said Jeanie moving over uneasily toward the table.  
  
"So how's 'ol Tony treatin' ya?"  
  
"Just fine I suppose."  
  
"Mine loves me. You can tell since we're getting married." She chuckled.  
  
"Hmm. Tony and I haven't kissed yet." At this remark Jeanette dropped her fork.  
  
"What? Haven't kissed yet?! Maybe he doesn't love you." She said plainly.  
  
Jeanie laughed, "Master? Not love me? How silly!" But she was thinking to herself it might be true. All her other jeanie friends were already married to theirs. Did Master really not love her? 


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Earth.  
  
"Well thanks Roger. That was fun." Tony said arrogantly walking through the door.  
  
"Yeah that was fun all right. After you beat me for the 75th it was super fun."  
  
"Aw don't be a spoil sport Rog. It was fun. But I think I'm gonna turn in early. I'll see you tomorrow." And he closed the door right in Roger's face.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow," Roger mumbled walking away.  
  
The house was dark inside. Tony had never felt so lonely, or empty. He ran into the kitchen and saw Jeanie cooking, but when he turned on the light it was only a lamp. Disappointed he walked to the bedroom.  
  
"The bottle!" he thought, "The bottle!"  
  
He stopped in mid run and realized this was crazy. Why was he searching the house for something that wasn't there and wouldn't be there 'til next Sunday? Oh well, he thought, maybe I'll try my hand at sleeping.  
  
But his sleep was uneasy, his dreams haunted by Jeanie.  
  
"Oh Master, do not fear for me! I have found another Master! He is much kinder than you. In fact, we are getting married tonight! Would you like to come?" She said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"What?! No! No! No! No! No!" He replied, but the floaty images soon began to disappear and he found himself rolling off the bed in panic.  
  
"Oh. Oh it was only a dream. Jeanie's not getting married. Is she?" The thought haunted him for a long while. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Jeanie's World.  
  
"So how'd you like some cake Jean?" Jeanette asked once again stuffing her face.  
  
"Actually it is Jeanie, and no I would not like any thank you."  
  
"Suit yourself. Uh oh here comes your mom. Better go." Jeanette had blinked her, the groom and the cake to the other end of the room.  
  
"Hello Jeanie." Said the blue haired woman.  
  
"Hello Mamma." Replied Jeanie averting her eyes.  
  
"How are things with Major Nelson?"  
  
"Oh they are fine."  
  
"It is just that you seem so sad ever since you met him. I think maybe you should take a break."  
  
"And just how would you know how I am feeling? You never come to visit! You have never even met my master! He is wonderful to me."  
  
"Well obviously not or you would have brought him along."  
  
"I cannot bring a man to this world."  
  
"You have something against men?"  
  
"Let me specify. Human men! You know they are not allowed here unless they are getting married."  
  
"That is my point. Why do you not marry him?"  
  
Jeanie did not have an answer for this so she just stuck her tongue out and left the party.  
  
Pacing around in her room she was trying to think of how she could leave her world without being followed. If you marry your master, you may never return to the Jeanie Sanctuary. That means no mom.  
  
"I do love her, but she just. ARG!" She fumed still pacing. "All right I have found the answer. The answer to all my problems. I will marry Master!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god I am such a ditz. This whole story I've been spelling Jeannie wrong! My bad. Back to the story. . .  
  
"Jeannie don't be a fool! Why would you want to marry Major Nelson?" Her mother cried. "You won't be able to see me!"  
  
"That is my point." Jeannie retorted curtly.  
  
"Darling please reconsider!"  
  
"No. Once I marry him I will never have to see any of you again. Especially that piggish cousin of mine."  
  
"Jeannie I will not let you throw away your life like this. Now unpack that bottle and lets talk."  
  
"Mother please! I am old enough to take care of myself! I am going now and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" But when Jeannie blinked herself back, her mother held on.  
  
"Ah! Mother how did you get back here?"  
  
The blue haired woman was silent for a moment. "Sweetie I love you. I don't want to let you go. But if this is really your choice, so be it. I guess you won't be seeing much of me for the next 50 years." She finally said, her eyes glowing with tears.  
  
"I love him mother. I do-" Jeannie started.  
  
"But Darling he doesn't love you!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look I'll show you, he's dining with another woman!" She opened her hands to show a glowing ball of light. Inside were Roger and Tony seated next to two lovely girls.  
  
"See my love? He moved on, why don't you?"  
  
Jeannie was horrified. "No! No I will not believe it! Never Master loves me. He always will."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have left him alone."  
  
She let the sad truth sink in for a while and then spoke again. "I will go now. And leave you to marry this man. Don't forget to write!" And with that she was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mamma! Oh mamma!" But now her sadness was slowly turning to rage and she blinked Major Nelson right into the room.  
  
"What the- Jeannie!" He cried happily.  
  
"Don't 'Jeannie' me. I know all about you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
"I come all the way back from my mother's because I realized I was in love with you and I come back here to find you dining with another woman! I was going to marry you!"  
  
"Jeannie it's not like that honest!"  
  
"You're right it is not! I will be in my bottle!" And before Tony had time to explain she was inside her bottle.  
  
"Hey! Listen, I know you can here me! I'm just gonna explain to you what happened and if you don't believe you can get out of my house." There was a slight sniffle and then he continued. "I was lonely. Really I was. And you know Roger, always giving, or at least trying to. So he decided he'd cheer me up by taking me to dinner with two beautiful women. I didn't want to but Roger convinced me it would cheer me up. Now I'm sorry you got jealous but there's really nothing to be jealous about. I love you Jeannie. That's the plain and simple truth."  
  
There was an awkward silence, but then she burst out of her bottle and into his arms. "Oh Master I am so happy to hear that. My mother almost fooled me!"  
  
"What did she tell you?" He asked kissing her neck.  
  
"It does not matter. All that matters is that I am going to marry you so I will never have to see them again."  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait. You want to marry me?"  
  
"Well yes. Do you not want this?"  
  
"Well of course I do but . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Major Nelson sighed. "Who will be the maid of honor?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Jeannie leapt out of his arms. "Oh Master! I am so happy! I will make up the guest list straight away!" And she blinked herself into the kitchen.  
  
Tony sat there for a while wondering whether this was a good idea or not. Marrying a jeannie? How long could he keep up such a charade? Eventually the secret would get out. The results of that could be catastrophic! And what about Dr. Bellows? He was already suspicious enough and somehow that nosy little man would find out and want to meet her and . . . it just wouldn't be good. But he loved her so much. His thoughts were of course interrupted by Roger. What's new?  
  
"Hey Tony! Is Jeannie back yet?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. And she wants to get married." He said glumly.  
  
"Well heck what's wrong with that? You guys are cute together."  
  
Tony gave him a dirty look. "Roger think about it; I can't marry a jeannie! It wouldn't work!"  
  
"But you love her right?"  
  
"Well yeah but-"  
  
"Then what does it matter? If you're in love, marry each other!"  
  
Tony thought for a moment. " You're right Roger. If I love her, marry her!"  
  
"Ok one thing though," said Roger uneasily; "I am your best man, right?"  
  
"Yes you are my best man," he replied rolling his eyes and smiling.  
  
Right about now Jeannie walked in. "Oh hello Major Healy! Did you know Master and I are getting married?"  
  
"No! You are? How wonderful that is. I am the best man right?"  
  
She giggled. "That is for Master to decide. What do you-" Tony cut her off,  
  
"Jeannie if you and I are gonna get married you're going to have to stop calling me 'Master'. You may call me Tony."  
  
She shifted uneasily cocking her head this way and that. Finally she spoke. "I cannot do that Master. A Jeannie cannot call her master by his first name. That is against the great taboo. The only way a jeannie can call her master by name is if he lets her go and she stays by choice. Right now I am bound to you."  
  
"Well then I'll just let you go." He replied simply.  
  
"No! No you cannot do that! I will be vulnerable to my mother. You see if you own me like you do now my mother cannot take me because that would be stealing, but if I am set free, even though I would choose to stay here she would be able to take me away. And even if she did not take me I may be called to a new man so I can serve him. It is all very complicated Master. I am sorry."  
  
"That's all right Jeannie, uh hey Rog would you mind leaving I'd like to spend some time with Jeannie."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Roger said looking quite preoccupied as he stepped outside.  
  
"No to get down to business." Said Tony unbuttoning his shirt. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sorry you had to hear that lol I just thought it would be fun.  
  
"Oh no Master we cannot!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are not married yet!"  
  
"Jeannie . . ."  
  
"I am so glad you understand. I must mail these invitations."  
  
Tony leaned back in his chair and made that little TV Land-grimace with his chin on his knuckles.  
  
When Jeannie sauntered back in he dared ask a question. "Jeannie I'm just wondering who all these people are you're inviting. I mean you walked out to the mail box with probably one hundred letters!"  
  
She thought for a minute as if wondering whether or not to lie. "Just your family. Oh, and the people you work with, and the people you work for and this little old man I met at the market and a wonderful young woman who gave me a ride to the market and a little girl who bought me some candy at the market and the man who works at the market and-" Tony cut her off.  
  
"Jeannie, one, do I know any of these people, and two how many times have you been to the market?"  
  
"You will get to know them and I am sure you will like them-"  
  
"But that's not the point. Most of the time you only invite your closest friends and family. For me that's you, Roger and Mom and Dad." But then he thought about how selfish he was getting and amended his statement, "Although these are obviously your closest friends so I will allow them to come."  
  
Allow them?, Jeannie thought, but this is my wedding too! Why is master acting so strange all of a sudden? Was mother right? Were she and Master really in love? Her mind was racing when she decided on a choice. Yes. Master loves me. Mother is a scamming old witch. I hate her. But then she found herself running out to take the letters out of the mailbox. She didn't know why, she just was.  
  
"Here you are Master. I got all the invitations back."  
  
"That's good Jeannie. Now it will just be me and you."  
  
"But I thought Roger and your parents were coming!"  
  
"No I changed my mind they'll only spoil the fun."  
  
What is wrong?, she thought, this is not the Master I know.  
  
"Well if you say so," she said in a quiet voice almost afraid of what would happen if she disagreed.  
  
"Oh and one more thing Jean,"  
  
"It is Jeannie!"  
  
"Whatever. I want your mother to be there." 


	9. Chapter 9

This has gone far enough. "My m-mother? Why?" She stuttered.  
  
"Because I think she's a fine woman. Don't you?" His eyes were blazing but Jeannie's were positively fierce.  
  
"You are not the Master I love! You remind me of my mother!" She said storming out the door, her eyes getting cooled of by tears.  
  
She strolled down the road taking no head of the odd looks she was attracting.  
  
"It is ok because this is not the Master you are marrying. There is something wrong with him but that is ok because Roger and I will fix it." She said out loud. But then it hit her. She stopped dead in hear tracks. "My mother! She could not get at me herself so she is possessing Master! I must find Roger!" And completely forgetting she was in public she blinked herself over to the Healy's residence.  
  
Roger was so startled by her arrival he spilled his juice. " Jeannie! My God you scared the pants off me!"  
  
"I am sorry Major Healy but it is an emergency. Master is being controlled by my mother!"  
  
Roger laughed halfheartedly. "Your mother? Where would you get a silly idea like that?"  
  
"It is true you must believe me!"  
  
"I'm sorry that just seems kind of unusual."  
  
"Look I will show you!" And she blinked them both back to Tony's house. They found him lounging about aimlessly swinging his head.  
  
"See! I told you he is not the same!" She whispered urgently in Roger's ear.  
  
"He's probably just bored," he whispered back. "Tony?" He asked  
raising his voice,  
"Tony over here!"  
  
He stopped swinging his head and looked over his shoulder. "Oh its  
you again. What  
are you doing with Jeannie? She's mine."  
  
"Yeah I know and she's got this crazy idea that you are being  
possessed by her mother!"  
He chuckled, but Tony was dead silent mouth slightly open.  
Immediately he regained his  
cool and laughed along with him.  
  
"Oh that is a crazy idea! I don't know where she came up with that  
and I really don't  
care now get out of my house!" Roger was beginning to realize Jeannie  
was right, this was not Tony. 


	10. Chapter 10

Roger left her alone with Tony and now she was positively terrified.  
There was a stony  
silence as if neither one of them knew what to say.  
  
Finally Jeannie got up her courage and spoke. "Why are you doing this  
mamma? Do  
you not love me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jeannie. I am your master not  
your mother."  
  
"Stop playing games. You cannot convince anymore and I am not playing  
along so you  
might as well tell the truth. Now out with it. Why?"  
  
Tony's voice instantly turned into her mother's. Of course. "Because  
I love to much too  
let you go. I love you too much to watch you marry this man."  
  
"That is not true mamma. If you really loved me half as much as you  
say you do you  
would want me to be happy. And I am happy with him."  
  
"But don't you see? You love him now, but what will happen one year  
from now? Will  
you still even like him?"  
  
"Of course I will! Now why do you not just stay out of my affairs and  
bug my sister?"  
  
"Because your sister isn't heir-" but as soon as she said this she  
made his hand fly up to  
his mouth (she's still in his body), like she was trying to take it  
back. "I mean, your sister  
is not getting married."  
  
But now Jeannie knew. Her mother was still trying to scam her! The  
only reason she  
wants me back, she thought, is because I can be someone important,  
maybe queen if I do!  
And the only reason she wants me queen is so she can poison my mind  
into doing things  
she wants! The thought brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"You are a horrible woman! I hate you! I hate you! Where is my  
Master? My real  
Master?"  
  
"That, Love, is a secret," she replied slyly, "and if I told you it  
would no longer be a  
secret now would it?"  
  
Jeannie could feel the rage boiling up inside her. "Tell me where it  
is or I will never be Your stupid queen!" 


	11. Chapter11

Lavana (that's her mother I just got sick of calling her "her mother") gasped. "That is right you will not! You were going to be the ambassador! I thought you would be good because you are so wise and smart and kind and pretty,"  
  
"And gullible," Jeannie added.  
  
"Yes that, I mean no! No! You are not gullible!"  
  
"Then why do you always try to trick me? I have never done one thing to you!"  
  
"Sweet child I was never trying to trick you, where would you get that idea?"  
  
"Well for one you didn't want me to marry Master, then you tricked me into thinking he was evil like, you and now you only want me to go back home so I can be ambassador and you can be rich!"  
  
"Darling I was only showing what your master will be like a year from now. You know I can see the future." Its true. She can see the future.  
  
"I do not believe you! Just because you can see the future does not mean you won't lie about it."  
  
"If you don't believe me, I will show you what I see. Here come closer." When Jeannie didn't move she smiled. "Come on I won't bite."  
  
Slowly Jeannie inched over and as soon as she was in armspan Lavava pulled her into a headlock. "It's for your protection my love. Trust me." And she blinked them back home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Odd things were whirling through Major Nelson's head as he awoke inside a Jeannie's body.  
  
"Whoa." He said groggily. It was the only one of his thoughts he could choke out. He tried to move but he found he was very clumsy in high heels. "Jeannie? Jeannie?" He gasped. "I need your help! I think my body got switched with another Jeannie!" For the first time he looked at his surroundings and found he was in a bottle. "This is just dandy. Now I know how Jeannie feels."  
  
Not knowing what to do he decided to explore (the bottle was a lot bigger then you would think). He looked through some cabinets to find that all this woman's fine china was made of pure gold. My God, he thought, this place would be worth a fortune! He also noticed that the woman's whole wardrobe was made of silk and other fine materials. Of course, she was a jeannie. But something really caught his eye. It was just an ordinary picture frame but inside was a picture of Jeannie!  
  
"Well I'll be darned. I wonder who owns this bottle." But his question was answered by a puff of smoke.  
  
"I do." And a tall, slender woman with blue hair stepped out of the smoke. She was carrying a gagged Jeannie and frowning as if she were superior to them both.  
  
"J-Jeannie! What are you going with my Jeannie?!"  
  
"It is for his own good."  
  
He was going to argue but he noticed he was back in his own body and that took away his concentration. Plus, before he knew it Jeannie and him were tied to a chair and he was gagged.  
  
"Why will you not come home and rule this silly planet with me darling?"  
  
"Because you are an evil woman and I hate you. Plus I cannot marry Master if I am ambassador here now can I?" Lavana spat at her. "You are a silly little girl who knows nothing. You will not be happy with him, you will be happy with power. That is a fact of life."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Look child, you will rule if it is the last thing I make you do!"  
  
"Then so be it. What will you do, kill me if I do not?"  
  
She gasped as if the thought of it made her sick. "No my love! I would never kill you! I am talking about him." And before Jeannie could think Lavana had a knife to Tony's head and was laughing wickedly. "If you really love him, you will choose to let him live and come with me!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Jeannie could feel the tears streaming down her face. They came down even harder when she felt Tony's hand touch hers. She looked over and saw that he too was crying. "Why do you want me so bad mother? Please just tell me."  
  
Lavana sighed like she was getting annoyed. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Without looking up she replied, "Yes."  
  
"Alright. This has been my plan since the beginning. You must realize it is nothing personal, but I want to be queen and nothing will stand in my way. Not even you my love. So, my plan was to get you to be queen so I will be the only rightful heiress. Then, I would kill you and become queen. It is simple really. And you cannot back down now because I am not afraid to kill, especially not humans."  
  
"How can you be so horrible? Do you care nothing for anybody but yourself?"  
  
"Of course I do Love."  
  
"Like who? Name one person."  
  
"Well," she cocked her head and tried to look innocent. "It does not matter. All that matters is that you have a choice to make. Either I kill Major Nelson and get you to be queen by means of force, or you agree to do it and he leaves unharmed. What will it be?"  
  
"How about, let 'em go!" Said a feminine, slightly irritated voice.  
  
Everyone looked but Jeannie found her voice first. "Sister! Wh- why? When? How?"  
  
The woman ignored her. "I said let 'em go. I want a reaction." When Lavana didn't move she clarified. "Now!" Her hand was in the steady position of a deadly spell. It was like she had a gun. Slowly Lavana moved away raising her arms and smiling.  
  
"Love, why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Me? Me? You think I am the one doing things to you? Look first, you want her to be queen and not me, second I don't even know if you know my name you spend so much time with her, and third, I am the one who should be queen. Not you. So step aside please, and let 'em go."  
  
Lavana moved away but you could see in her eyes she had a deadly scam already cooked up. "Look my Love, if you are really going to do this, at least take my necklace. It is a sign of true power." Now Jeannie (and by Jeannie I mean Tony's Jeannie's sister) was always way to greedy to be able to resist any jewelry of any sort, bent down to have the necklace clasped around her neck. Fatal mistake. Her mother had pulled her into another headlock and had the knife to her throat. "I am tempted to cut your throat now, but my instincts tell me save it for later. Now get with the rest of them." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Two Jeannies and a man. How do I get to be so lucky? I do not know. All that I know is you have until midnight to choose Major Nelson's fate. If you are still undecided by then I will kill them. Now if you'll excuse me, just because I am holding you guys captive doesn't mean I don't have a life. So I must go." She laughed wickedly and left the bottle. Immediately Tony spit out his gag.  
  
"This is a fine pickle we got ourselves into."  
  
"Oh Master, what will we do? Jeannie and I are powerless when tied up, almost like we were in our bottles."  
  
"Well moping is not going to help. We have to find a way out of here. And fast. If I know my mother she's only out for tea and will be back shortly. She really doesn't have a life."  
  
"Then we must think of a plan."  
  
"Well, can't I just wish we were all untied? Then Jeannie would have to grant it."  
  
"Oh I do not think it works that way my very naïve master. I am tied up and in a bottle. I do not think it will work."  
  
"Well we have nothing to loose, so lets try it." He cleared his throat. "Jeannie, untie us please."  
  
"I will try." She blinked, and surprisingly they were all untied.  
  
"Naïve huh?" He said looking down at her. She smiled and then laughed. While they were talking and laughing, they didn't realize the other Jeannie had picked up the knife and had it pointed at them. She was smirking.  
  
"This reunion is all well and good, but such things were not meant to last. Now I am ordering you Major Nelson, go back to Earth and forget the past few years. Forget Jeannie. I left the portal open so just go through the door. Jeannie and I have some business to take care of. She will not return."  
  
He hesitated and she sighed. "Look. I thought I made it clear. Go through that door, and squash your memory. Or do I have to do it for you?"  
  
Realizing there was no other option he obliged. When he reached the door he decided her would have the last word. "This will not be the last of me."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah just get out!"  
  
"Jeannie I want you to know I love you. More than anything. If you don't return, I will." But before he could open the door it was ripped open an in jumped Roger with a gun.  
  
"S-s-stay where you are l-l-lady! D-d-don't move a m-m-muscle!"  
  
"Rog?"  
  
"Oh Major Healy you are here! Thank goodness, and just in time!"  
  
"What? How di- wh- what is going on? How did you get here?" Jeannie's sister demanded.  
  
Roger gained his confidence when he saw she was actually frightened. But maybe he got a little cocky. "You left the portal door open, smart one." He smirked. 


	15. Chapter 15

But Jeannie was like her mother. She was persuasive and seducing. She still had the advantage. "Oh Major Healy," she said sauntering gracefully toward him, "Why would you ever want to shoot me?" She got close enough to brush the hair from his face.  
  
"Roger don't list to her she-" Tony began.  
  
"Silence! Really major, do you not find me attractive?"  
  
Roger gulped and smiled. "W-w-well yes but I, well I didn't, I didn't realize you were so. . ."  
  
"Yes, sweet love?"  
  
"Major Healy do not listen to her! She will lie and trick you!"  
  
"I said silence! Let him make up his own mind!" She said clasping her hand around his, "Now let me have this gun," and she took it from him. "There, now you are not so dangerous."  
  
"N-n-no no I'm not am I? Heh heh look at that-" But before he could finish it she shot him in the arm, knocking him unconscious and wounding his arm.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Jeannie screamed as tears burned her face. Tony couldn't believe it. He was dumbfounded.  
  
"No, your not." And she spat on him.  
  
Tony had to think quickly. They could not all get out of here alive. That was impossible, but Roger and Jeannie could. Immediately he made up his minds to tackle Jeannie's sister and distract her while Rog and Jeannie got through the portal. It was risky but he knew it would work. "Jeannie," he whispered, "Jeannie I have a plan, come closer." He explained to her his plan, but she blatantly refused.  
  
"No. No I will not take part in that. Either we all get out alive or none of us get out. I will not watch my master get killed by my evil sister."  
  
"Jeannie it's the only way."  
  
"No it is not. You must use your head. You have forgotten that I am a jeannie and once I am out of the bottle I can grant all the wishes you want. All I have to do is get through that portal and you make a wish."  
  
"Well how 'bout that for a plan. I like it."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you two plotting against me?" A woman's shadow towered over them.  
  
"No sister. We most certainly are not." But something made her gasp. Lavana had just re-entered the bottle. 


End file.
